Family Monster
by Lidvina Hunt 33
Summary: "Sommes-nous une famille normale ?" Pourquoi cette question ? Existe-t-il réellement des familles exemplaires ? Stiles se le demande souvent. Surtout quand il regarde sa famille. Son étonnante mais magnifique famille.
1. Maman

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je suis enfin de retour, et ça fait un bien fou ! Alors, je me retrouve ici, avec une fic, disons... différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Elle est sombre et lumineuse, dure et douce, triste et joyeuse, bref, pas faite pour les âmes sensibles.

Elle m'a été inspirée d'une publicité diffusée il y a un moment, et qui a fait un scandale incroyable. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé tellement... réaliste, que je me suis inspirée de l'idée de base pour écrire cette fic.

J'ai pris certains personnages de Teen Wolf, mais je tiens à préciser qu'ils seront OOC, donc pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! ^^

Cette fic va traiter le sujet de** l'adoption.** Je n'ai personnellement pas vécu ce genre de situation, mais j'ai discuté avec des personnes adoptées. j'ai aussi mis quelques impressions de ma part. Donc, pas de jugements sur ma vision de tout ça.

**D'autres thèmes seront abordés : viol, torture, meurtre, violence conjugale, adoption, soumission, mort, homosexualité, perte d'identité, discrimination, moquerie, insultes, amour...**

Bref, cette fic est forte à lire, vous êtes prévenus. Je m'inspire du monde de Tim Burton, que je trouve absolument magique. Cette fic me tient à coeur, car je vais y mettre toute mon âme dedans. Certaines scènes seront tirés de mon vécu personnel.

Je répète une dernière fois : cette fic est très SOMBRE mais ! C'est une happy-end !

Bêta : Vampirou, qui a lu, relu, pleurée, hurlée, mais apparemment, a aimer ^^

Dernière précision : il n'y a pas de ship définis, car chaque personnage aura une place importante dans cette histoire. Stiles apparaîtra très tard, mais il sera là. Les premiers chapitres mettra en place l'histoire de chacun des membres de cette "famille". Patience est le maître-mot de cette fic.  
Maintenant que vous êtes avertis, et pour ceux qui n'auront pas fui après les explications, je vous invite à lire le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire.

Merci.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sommes-nous une famille normale ?"

Cette question, Stiles se la posait depuis un moment.

Dans son manoir familiale, perché en haut d'une colline, il vivait une vie tranquille, entouré de sa maman, de son papa, de son frère et de sa sœur. Une famille unie, aimante et solidaire.

Et pourtant, il ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre.

Prenons d'abord sa mère. Répondant au doux nom de Jennifer, cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus glaçants était la douceur même. Elle avait pourtant un passé douloureux et noir.

Elle avait été mariée à un homme monstrueux.

A l'époque, Jennifer vivait à New-York. Chirurgienne spécialisée dans la reconstruction faciale, elle avait rencontré Ennis. Un vrai gentleman, gentil, doux et affectueux.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient mis en ménage, et avaient décidé de se marier. Jennifer tomba enceinte quelques semaines plus tard, et c'est là que son mari montra sa vraie nature. Un homme violent, tordu, malsain. Cette tendance à regarder le ventre de la future maman s'arrondir avec des yeux écœurants lui soulevait le cœur. Elle avait peur de mettre son enfant au monde. Peur de ce que ce pervers pourrait lui faire.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait fui en pleine nuit, une valise à la main, son ventre imposant la gênant légèrement. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans un centre pour femmes battues, où elle pensait être enfin en sécurité. Mais le jour de l'accouchement, alors qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital, la secrétaire du refuge avait eu l'idée saugrenue de contacter le mari de Jennifer pour lui annoncer la naissance de l'enfant. Le lendemain, la jeune mère se précipita hors de sa chambre d'hôpital, reprenant la fuite, son nouveau-né près d'elle, sa valise ainsi que les quelques affaires du bébé. Il était hors de question que cet homme s'approche de son enfant.

Fuyant loin de New-York, elle avait volé une voiture, et avait roulé sans regarder la direction. Mais la voiture, un vieux modèle pas très bien entretenu, tomba en panne alors que Jennifer se trouvait sur une route entourée de forêt. La peur toujours au ventre, elle sortit du véhicule, prit son bébé et les quelques affaires qu'elle avait, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait pu acheter en magasin. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, la nuit tombante la rendant presque invisible de la route.  
Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche éreintante, Jennifer tomba sur une petite cabane. La bâtisse semblait toute petite, mais les murs en bois semblaient solides. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, les fenêtres étaient sales, mais peu importait, la jeune mère entra. La pièce principal était grande, avec une grande cheminée, un gros tas de bois, une table et des chaises en bois, un grand canapé un peu sale, mais visiblement confortable. Au fond de la grande pièce, une cuisine, avec une petite gazinière, un plan de travail et un frigo qui semblait dater des années 50, mais qui fonctionnait encore.

Jennifer remarqua une porte sur sa gauche et une autre à sa droite. Elle s'approcha lentement de la première et l'ouvrit, faisant grincer les gonds. Elle trouva une petite salle de bain comprenant une baignoire, un lavabo et un placard rempli de linge de toilette. La jeune mère ressortit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Derrière cette dernière, une chambre de bonne taille, avec un lit en son centre, deux tables de chevets de chaque côté, et une énorme armoire juste à gauche de la porte.

Jennifer se demanda si quelqu'un vivait ici, mais l'odeur de renfermé lui fit comprendre que personne n'avait occupé les lieux depuis longtemps. Elle inspira grand coup, puis se mit au travail. Elle posa son bébé dans le grand lit, le couvrit et installa des coussins tout autour pour éviter un éventuel accident. Elle retourna vers la cheminée, et chercha un moyen d'allumer un feu. Elle trouva du vieux journal, quelques brindilles, et des allumettes, le tout rangé dans une boîte en fer hermétique. Astucieux, pensa Jennifer, tout en faisant son petit tas. Elle craqua une allumette, retint se respiration et embrasa le journal. Elle patienta que les brindilles prennent feu à leur tour, puis en rajouta, de plus en plus gros, et enfin, quelques bûches.

Lorsque la pièce se trouva assez réchauffée, Jennifer retourna dans la chambre et prit son bébé contre elle. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un léger gémissement. La jeune mère dénuda un de ses seins et fit téter son nourrisson. Et puis soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nom au nouveau-né. Comment allait-elle l'appeler ?

Elle pensa à son film préféré. Elle pouvait le regarder des dizaines de fois à la suite sans se sentir lassée, transportée par la magie des scènes, par les musiques, par l'histoire. Et surtout, l'univers de son réalisateur favori, Tim Burton.

\- Edward... Mon petit Edward... murmura Jennifer, caressant les joues douce de son bébé.

Dans cette petite cabane dans les bois, Jennifer put admirer son enfant grandir. Ses premiers pas, il les fit dans le petit jardin aménagé, écrasant les tomates qui poussaient ça et là.

Son premier "Maman", il le prononça en admirant un magnifique cerf caché entre les arbres. Il le pointa du doigt, tirant sur la robe de Jennifer. Cette dernière fut tellement en joie d'entendre son fils parler, qu'elle en oblitéra la présence du cervidé.

Chaque jour, Edward grandissait, montrant de plus en plus de faculté. Il évoluait tellement rapidement, que Jennifer en comprit que son enfant était un surdoué. Il savait reconnaître chaque arbre, chaque animal qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Vraiment, Jennifer était fière de son garçonnet.

Edward devint un enfant magnifique, plein de joie et de gaieté. Du haut de ses 5 ans, le bambin montrait un enthousiasme sans égal. Pourtant, il n'avait connu que la forêt, la cabane, et les animaux sauvages. Jennifer lui faisait l'école à la maison, refusant de le voir partir avec des inconnus. Malgré les années, Jennifer avait toujours en elle la peur que son ex-mari la retrouve, ou découvre son fils. Elle avait, au fil du temps, construit une vraie vie dans sa cabane. Elle possédait maintenant un jardin potager, des arbres fruitiers, et même quelques poules pour les œufs. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait produire elle-même, Jennifer allait l'acheter dans la petite ville voisine Beacon Hills, à environ 1 heures de marche. Tissu, laine, lait, et quelques produits du quotidien lui permettant de vivre en auto-suffisance. Elle vendait des vêtements qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, ce qui lui permettait de faire quelques courses, et ainsi de suite.

Un jour, elle se prépara pour aller faire quelques achats très spéciaux en ville. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward, et elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Le petit garçon était dehors en train de nourrir les poules... ou plutôt, en train de jeter des graines au-dessus de sa tête. Jennifer annonça son départ à son enfant, lui demandant de rester bien sage dans la maison et de ne pas se promener dans la forêt. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, elle entendait les habitants de la ville raconter des histoires de loups se promenant dans la forêt, attaquant les troupeaux de moutons. Alors, lors de ses rares absences, la mère de famille fermait la cabane, rentrait ses poules dans le poulailler, et ne traînait pas dans les magasins. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de laisser Edward seul. L'enfant connaissait les règles, et personne ne s'approchait jamais de sa cabane.

A son retour, elle se sentait heureuse. Elle avait acheté de quoi préparer un gros gâteau au chocolat (le préféré d'Edward), ainsi qu'une grande banderole "Happy Birthday", des bougies et un gros ourson en peluche. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa cabane, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

La forêt était silencieuse.

TROP silencieuse.

Elle se mit à courir, lâchant ses sacs de provisions sur le sol. La porte de la cabane était complètement arrachée du mur, et des morceaux de poules jonchaient le sol. Elle avança lentement, la peur lui tordant le ventre. Elle récupéra doucement une hachette plantée dans une souche, s'armant courageusement. Si un loup était entré dans sa maison et s'en était pris à son fils, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à le tuer. Oh, elle n'était pas pour la violence sur les animaux, tout au contraire. Mais si son fils était en danger, elle n'écouterait que son instinct de mère.

Elle entra lentement dans la cabane plongée dans le noir, appelant son fils d'une petite voix. Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Elle remarqua des gouttes de sang sur le sol, qui la conduisit jusque dans la chambre. Sa gorge se serra, alors qu'elle avançait vers la pièce de nuit. Elle poussa la porte, et hurla.

Son enfant, son Edward, le seul être vivant qui comptait pour elle, était sur le lit, en morceaux. Littéralement. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du lit, regardant ce corps démembré, son petit garçon mort. Jennifer, hypnotisée par l'horreur du moment, ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

Ennis, couteau de boucher ensanglanté à la main, posa un regard complètement fou sur son ex-femme.

Avant que Jennifer ne puisse faire le moindre geste, l'homme l'avait rattrapé, et avait commencé à la battre encore et encore, écrasant ses poings sur le visage et le corps de la pauvre mère. Il la traîna hors de la cabane, un rire hystérique dans la gorge. "Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'empêcher de voir mon enfant" avait grogné l'homme, allongeant son ex-femme sur la terre battu du jardin potager. Il s'était assis sur le ventre de Jennifer, et s'amusa à découper des morceaux de peau de son visage. Il lui raconta comment il avait torturé l'enfant, s'amusant à l'écouter hurler alors qu'il lui volait son innocence. Puis lorsqu'il en eut marre, il avait découpé l'enfant, après l'avoir préalablement égorgé pour qu'il arrête de crier. Jennifer, complètement en transe, avait alors réussi à repousser l'homme, et lui planta le couteau dans l'épaule.

Elle se mit à courir, occultant la douleur de son visage atrophié.

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une sorte de plaine déserte, avec en son centre, une énorme souche d'arbre. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le dos, et s'écroula sur la souche, ventre contre le bois. Elle hurla, comprenant que la hachette qui lui avait servi d'arme était plantée son dos.

Elle se hissa sur la souche, la mâchoire tellement contractée qu'elle sentit ses dents bouger.  
Ennis déboula, arrachant la hachette d'un geste vif. Il retourna Jennifer sur le dos, la regardant avec un air sadiquement satisfait sur le visage. Il leva sa main armée, prêt à achever son ex-femme, quand un grognement retentit entre les arbres. L'homme se stoppa net, surpris du son qu'il venait d'entendre. Jennifer reconnut le grognement d'un loup. Elle regarda son ex-mari se relever et chercher la provenance du grognement. Une seconde plus tard, une masse énorme et sombre s'abattit sur le tortionnaire, et lui arracha la tête. Jennifer, le regard flou, ne vit pas ce que c'était. Elle se sentait mourir, et attendait avec impatience de sombrer dans les bras de la Mort, pour rejoindre son enfant. Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'elle sentit son corps être soulever du sol, et une douleur atroce traversa son bras. Elle sombra.

...

La première fois qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle hurla de douleur, son visage en feu, une sensation d'insectes grouillant sous sa peau lui donnant envie de se gratter, ses entrailles semblant liquéfiées. Une piqûre dans le cou, et elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

La seconde fois, les douleurs avaient disparu. Jennifer ouvrit les yeux, et se concentra sur les lieux. Elle reconnut sa chambre, et tenta de sortir du lit. Ce lit, où le corps de son enfant avait été profané, massacré, découpé. On lui avait ôté sa raison de vivre, son seul bonheur dans ce monde d'horreur.

\- Calmez-vous... ordonna une voix d'homme dans un murmure. Vos jambes ne tiendront pas. Vous êtes trop faible.

Jennifer, faisant fi des paroles de cet homme, tenta de se lever, et tomba au sol. Elle se cogna la tête, et entendit un juron avant de s'évanouir.

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, et se retint de crier. Elle se savait encore dans ce lit morbide, et voulait en sortir rapidement. Mais elle se sentait toujours faible, et semblait dépendre de cet inconnu. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre, et referma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

\- Je sais que vous êtes réveillé, soupira l'inconnu. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Ouvrez les yeux.

Jennifer obéit, et posa son regard sur l'homme face à elle. Brun, un corps bien bâti, ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil. Il souriait, ce qui étonna Jennifer. Rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits, et se redressa doucement dans le lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jennifer, un air méfiant sur le visage. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon enfant ?

\- Je m'appelle Deucalion. Je vous ai trouvé près du Nemeton. Je vous ai ramené ici et je vous ai sauvé la vie. Et pour ce qui est de votre fils, eh bien... je lui ai offert une cérémonie et un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Jennifer ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'est que cet inconnu avait apparemment enterrer la dépouille de son enfant. Elle tenta de se lever, testant la force de ses jambes. Sentant qu'elle pourrait faire quelques pas, elle sortit de la chambre, et remarqua que le sol avait été nettoyé. Elle se retrouva dehors, sous un soleil chaud. Elle tourna la tête et vit ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Une petite croix blanche plantée dans le sol marquait l'endroit où son enfant était enterré. La terre était sèche et l'herbe avait même commencé à pousser, montrant que le jour fatidique était arrivé il y a un moment déjà. Elle posa sa main sur le sol, et ne put retenir ses larmes.

Alors qu'elle entendait Deucalion la rejoindre, une colère immense la submergea, la faisant trembler. Non, ce n'était pas elle qui tremblait, mais le sol. Rapidement, Jennifer se releva, paniquée alors qu'un tremblement de terre la secouait. Plus elle paniquait, plus la terre vibrait. Le vent se leva, violent, mettant à mal les arbres alentours. L'orage gronda, les éclairs illuminaient un ciel assombrit par des nuages noirs. Jennifer ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment le temps avait-il pu tourner à la tempête en si peu de temps ?

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! tonna Deucalion, l'attrapant par les épaules. Vous allez déclencher un incendie !

Jennifer, perdue, obéit à l'ordre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les nuages disparurent, l'orage se stoppa, la terre se calma. La jeune femme se tourna vers son "sauveur", confuse mais calme.

\- Comment... Pourquoi... Je-

\- Pourquoi les éléments semblent se déchaîner en même temps que votre humeur ? la coupa Deucalion. Eh bien, disons que je vous ai en quelque sorte "transformer". Et maintenant, je sais ce que vous êtes.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je veux des réponses ! cria Jennifer, déclenchant un coup de tonnerre.

Et Deucalion lui raconta.

Il était une créature mythique, appelait loup-garou, ou lycaon. Il avait la capacité de se transformer en une créature mi-homme, mi-loup. Il était né en France, mais avait été adopté par des américains après le décès de ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Malheureusement, à l'âge de 5 ans, les médecins lui diagnostiquèrent une maladie rare et incurable, une amylose fatale*. Ses parents adoptifs étaient désemparés, et essayèrent par tous les moyens de faire soigner leur enfant. Ils furent contactés alors par une femme étrange, une vieille dame aveugle à l'accent inconnu. Cette dernière leur proposa de venir dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune, et les esprits transformeraient leur fils en une créature immunisée contre toute maladie, décuplant sa force, ses sens, sa vitesse, accélérant les guérisons de ses blessures.

Mais pour cela, l'enfant devrait aussi se soumettre à une malédiction : chaque pleine lune, son corps subirait une transformation tellement douloureuse qu'il s'écroulerait au sol, et laisserait à la créature en lui prendre le contrôle de son corps.  
Les parents du jeune garçon, complètement désemparés, acceptèrent de rencontrer cette femme dans la forêt, à la date dite. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Sans plus attendre, la vieille dame entama alors un rituel étrange, mélangeant chant, danse et herbes jetés dans un feu. Étrangement, un brouillard opaque se forma, entourant l'enfant sans pour autant le gêner. Les parents étaient comme figés face à ce spectacle surnaturelle. Soudain, leur enfant se mit à hurler tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens, le visage tordu de douleur, alors que le brouillard prenait possession du corps de l'enfant.

Et le changement se fit.

Des griffes aiguisées poussèrent à l'extrémité de ses doigts fins. Des oreilles pointues et velues remplacèrent les petits lobes de ses oreilles humaines. Des dents aiguisées apparurent, alors que le reste de son visage se déformait, prenant une apparence semi-animale. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, la douleur beaucoup trop forte pour être endurée. La mère de famille se jeta sur son petit garçon, la peur de le savoir mort lui crispant le ventre. Mais l'enfant respirait normalement, son corps était chaud, malgré ses quelques tremblements. La vieille dame leur rappela que quoi qu'il arrivait, ils ne devraient jamais repousser leur enfant. Il était le même, guéri, en pleine forme, une petite créature mythique en lui.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils l'élevèrent comme un enfant normal, faisant en sorte de cacher ses capacités à guérir plus vite, à être plus fort et autres améliorations. L'enfant devint un adulte responsable, aimant et proche des autres. Mais un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la vieille dame qui l'avait aidé à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle fut tellement heureuse de le voir si épanouie, qu'elle lui offrit une nouvelle capacité : celle de sauver des vies. Une seule méthode, mordre la personne. Mais il devait vraiment être sûr que la personne était digne de recevoir le cadeau de la vie, sinon, le mordu mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais si le sauvé vivait, il pourrait se transformer en une créature mythique. Pas obligatoirement un loup-garou, mais plutôt, une nouvelle forme qui correspondrait à sa vie passée, présente et future.

Deucalion savait que derrière chaque avantage, il y avait un inconvénient. Alors, il ne mordit personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il se retrouve face à une scène horrible. Tout débuta par une simple promenade dans la forêt, une belle journée. Puis, des hurlements. Deucalion s'était mis à courir en direction des cris, et se retrouva face à une personne au visage ensanglanté et défiguré. Face à elle, un homme, une hachette à la main, un air sadique sur le visage, semblait prêt à la tuer. Deucalion ressentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant : une haine incommensurable. Sans plus attendre, il se transforma, griffes et crocs sortis, et se jeta sur le fou, lui arrachant la tête sans sommation.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur la personne blessée, et remarqua que c'était une femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la malheureuse sombra dans l'inconscience. Il sentit que la vie la quittait, et ne réfléchit pas plus. Il planta ses crocs dans le bras inerte de la blessée. Il suivit un chemin inconnu mais mené par l'odeur de la jeune femme, et tomba sur une cabane. A l'intérieur, il déposa la jeune femme sur un canapé, puis se dirigea vers une pièce, d'où une odeur horrible de sang émanait. Il hurla de rage en voyant le massacre, comprenant qu'un enfant avait été sauvagement assassiné.

Ravalant sa colère, il enroula les draps, cachant ainsi le petit corps, et le sortit de la cabane. Toujours en rage, il prit une pelle et creusa un trou profond, et y déposa les restes du petit garçon. Il recouvrit le tout, puis tomba à genoux, et pria pour la paix de son âme.

La jeune femme se réveilla une première fois, complètement en transe, et chercha son enfant partout. Lorsque Deucalion lui révéla la vérité, une tempête se déclencha en quelques secondes, balayant tout sur son passage. Et puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé, tout se stoppa, et la jeune femme s'écroula au sol, inerte.

Deucalion n'en revenait pas. Il avait, de part sa nature, étudiait les créatures mythologiques, surnaturelles, et autres légendes. Il savait ce qu'elle était. Il venait de créer une Darach. Dans certaines histoires, les Darach étaient des Druides puissants qui avaient préféré se tourner vers le côté obscure DE LA FORCE ! krkrkrk. Mais il existait aussi une autre version, celle de personnes lambdas, qui développaient des capacités incroyables après un grand traumatisme. Pour la jeune femme, la perte atroce de son enfant, combinée à la morsure de Deucalion, avait changé sa nature d'humaine, pour celle d'un Darach. Ou plus communément appelée par les humains : une sorcière.

Mais comme toute créature possédant des pouvoirs, il fallait apprendre à les maîtriser. Et une deuxième fois, Deucalion fut étonné : cette jeune femme, nouvellement changée, venait tout simplement de maîtriser les éléments, et de stopper toute catastrophe à la simple demande.

Ou plutôt, sous un ordre simple de Deucalion. Serait-ce aussi facile ? Non, certainement pas. Certes, il avait réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne détruise la moitié de la forêt, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Et Deucalion savait que ses pouvoirs étaient incommensurables. Mais avec de l'entraînement, de la volonté et BEAUCOUP de patience, ses possibilités seraient quasiment infinies.

A la fin de l'explication, Jennifer semblait essoufflée, comme si c'était elle qui avait raconté l'histoire sans reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Ça n'existait pas ! Toutes ces histoires avaient été inventées par des hommes et des femmes à l'imagination fertile et sans limite. Mais alors, comment expliquer toutes ces choses ? Le vent soudainement puissant, la terre qui tremble, alors qu'en elle grossissait une colère et une haine sans faille ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, continua Deucalion. Mais-

\- Prouvez-le.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voilà.

Je sais, c'est sombre, horrible, et dure. Ce premier chapitre vous montre l'univers dans lequel vous serez plonger tout du long. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans deux semaines.

Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit et bon pour le moral !


	2. Deucalion

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je suis enfin de retour, et ça fait un bien fou ! Alors, je me retrouve ici, avec une fic, disons... différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Elle est sombre et lumineuse, dure et douce, triste et joyeuse, bref, pas faite pour les âmes sensibles.

Elle m'a été inspirée d'une publicité diffusée il y a un moment, et qui a fait un scandale incroyable. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé tellement... réaliste, que je me suis inspirée de l'idée de base pour écrire cette fic.

J'ai pris certains personnages de Teen Wolf, mais je tiens à préciser qu'ils seront OOC, donc pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! ^^

Cette fic va traiter le sujet de **l'adoption**. Je n'ai personnellement pas vécu ce genre de situation, mais j'ai discuté avec des personnes adoptées. j'ai aussi mis quelques impressions de ma part. Donc, pas de jugements sur ma vision de tout ça.

**D'autres thèmes seront abordés : viol, torture, meurtre, violence conjugale, adoption, soumission, mort, homosexualité, perte d'identité, discrimination, moquerie, insultes, amour...**

Bref, cette fic est forte à lire, vous êtes prévenus. Je m'inspire du monde de Tim Burton, que je trouve absolument magique. Cette fic me tient à coeur, car je vais y mettre toute mon âme dedans. Certaines scènes seront tirés de mon vécu personnel.

Je répète une dernière fois : cette fic est très SOMBRE mais ! C'est une happy-end !

Bêta : Vampirou, qui a lu, relu, pleurée, hurlée, mais apparemment, a aimer ^^  
Kitsune Aquatik qui corrige les horreurs que j'ai pu laisser ^^

Dernière précision : il n'y a pas de ship définis, car chaque personnage aura une place importante dans cette histoire. Stiles apparaîtra très tard, mais il sera là. Les premiers chapitres mettra en place l'histoire de chacun des membres de cette "famille". Patience est le maître-mot de cette fic.  
Maintenant que vous êtes avertis, et pour ceux qui n'auront pas fui après les explications, je vous invite à lire le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire.

Merci.

_Je m'excuse du retard, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était passé autant de temps !_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

\- Prouvez-le.

\- Je veux pas vous effrayer, tenta le loup.

Mais le regard déterminé de la jeune femme le dissuada de refuser une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et laissa son loup se mêler à lui. Ils avaient toujours été en parfaite communion. L'esprit du démon qui partageait son enveloppe charnelle ne s'était jamais montré envahissant ou dominant. Il avait même un petit côté comique, comme lorsqu'il s'était amusé à faire briller ses yeux de rouge pour effrayer les enfants le jour d'Halloween. Hilarant, même si le jeune adolescent qu'il était à l'époque s'était bien fait gronder par ses parents.

Deucalion rouvrit les yeux, et sourit pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière semblait fascinée par ce regard rubis brillant. Elle s'approcha lentement, oubliant toute peur. Sentant qu'il pouvait continuer, il fit sortir doucement ses crocs, et son corps vibra. Il aimait cette puissance qui le traversait de part en part, cette sensation de grandeur et de confort. Il avait totalement confiance, et le faisait ressentir aux autres. Lentement, son visage se transforma, laissant apparaître les traits canins de son loup.

\- C'est impressionnant, souffla Jennifer, hypnotisée. Je peux ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme posa ses doigts sur le visage semi-lupin, tâtant avec douceur cette peau assombrie, ces pommettes saillantes, ces crocs affûtés. Pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, admirant cet homme-loup face à elle. Elle se souvenait avoir lu des histoires de ce genre à Edward.

Mais elle n'en raconterait plus jamais.

Et en elle revint cette haine, cette rage, cette noirceur grondante. Les éléments se déchaînèrent, transformant la forêt en un véritable champ de guerre. Deucalion savait que temps que la jeune femme ne ferait pas le deuil de son enfant perdu, cette noirceur qu'il voyait dans le regard de Jennifer ne ferait que grandir, jusqu'à envahir son âme. Et cela ne devait jamais arriver. Alors, il allait devoir l'aider à faire son deuil.

\- Jennifer ! Vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos émotions ! Ne cédez pas à l'obscurité ! criait Deucalion, tentant de couvrir le vacarme de la tempête crée par Jennifer.

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait rien. Son regard se fit blanc, son visage se tordit de haine et de rage, tendit qu'une tornade se formait, la Darach en son centre. Deucalion sentait cette énergie sombre prendre peu à peu possession de sa protégée. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Il est mort ! Votre enfant est mort ! Il faut que vous fassiez votre deuil !

La foudre tomba à quelques mètres de Deucalion, alors que le visage de Jennifer se déformait lentement, laissant place à un monstre difforme à la peau blanchâtre et aux cicatrices immondes.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous devez le laisser partir ! continua le loup, faisant fi de la foudre qui continuait de frapper le sol. Il sera toujours près de vous, mais vous devez oublier cette douleur !

\- NE ME DITES PAS D'OUBLIER MON ENFANT ! hurla Jennifer, envoyant une onde de choc sur Deucalion.

Ce dernier alla s'écraser violemment contre un arbre. Heureusement, sa condition de lycan lui permit de se remettre rapidement de ce choc. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il devait confronter Jennifer à sa propre douleur. Il se redressa, fonça droit sur la Darach, et l'attrapa durement par le bras. Il la força à faire face à la croix blanche, et sentit la jeune femme se crisper.

\- Regarde-la, ordonna Deucalion. REGARDE !

Jennifer tenta en vain de se défaire de la poigne du loup, sentant en elle toute son énergie s'emmagasiner dans un seul endroit de son corps.

\- C-ça fait trop mal, gémit la Darach, son visage reprenant lentement aspect humain. Il me l'a pris...

Elle s'effondra au sol, cette sensation douloureuse toujours dans la poitrine. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble, comme cherchant à retrouver cet enfant qui était enterré près de cette croix blanche.

Cette satanée croix blanche.

Deucalion s'agenouilla à côté de Jennifer, tous deux ayant repris apparence humaine. Il posa sa main sur celle de la Darach, sentant ce corps si fragilisé trembler de plus en plus fort. Il savait que Jennifer se retenait encore. Il soupira, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire changerait l'avenir de la jeune femme. Et il espérait que ce soit en bien.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Jamais je ne ferais ça. Je veux juste que tu apprennes à vivre avec cette douleur. Je veux que tu utilises les souvenirs de ton enfant comme une ancre, pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur et la haine. Garde cette lumière en toi, et évacue la noirceur.

Et il sut que le moment était arrivé.

Jennifer se recroquevilla, tremblante. Puis, elle hurla.

Ce cri de douleur résonna dans la forêt, terrifiant et puissant. Elle fit sortir toute cette douleur d'avoir perdu le seul être au monde qu'elle avait aimé. Toute cette haine envers cet homme qui avait souillé et détruit cet enfant si pur. Toute cette tristesse de se retrouver seule, abandonnée dans ce monde hostile.

Tout.

Quand enfin elle cessa de crier, Jennifer s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente, des larmes de sang coulant le long de ses joues. Deucalion se redressa, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il sentit une douce brise fraîche frôler sa joue. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur la croix blanche, sourit doucement, puis porta la Darach jusqu'à la cabane.

Jennifer se réveilla trois jours plus tard, épuisée, triste, mais apaisée. Elle se leva difficilement, son corps douloureux. Elle sortit de la chambre, et fut surprise de retrouver le lycan installé sur le canapé, un livre à la main et surtout, sans ses lunettes.  
Elle put voir le regard de Deucalion pour la première fois, et fut abasourdi. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge rubis brillant. Elle ne se sentait pas menacée par ce regard, plutôt intriguée. Le lycan leva les yeux de son livre, et sourit doucement.

\- Je me suis permis de lire ce roman, expliqua-t-il doucement, refermant l'ouvrage. "La sorcière aux yeux bleus" est vraiment une histoire passionnante et rebondissante.

Jennifer serra ses bras autour de son torse, frissonnante. Pourtant, un feu avait été allumé, et l'air était assez chaud. Une bonne odeur de café frais lui titilla les narines, mais elle n'osait pas parler.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous en servir un, sourit Deucalion, se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Du sucre ? Du lait ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il versa un peu de lait, et ramena la boisson chaude à la jeune femme. Cette dernière le remercia d'un hochement de tête, récupéra la tasse et se cacha derrière.

Jennifer n'osait pas regarder cet homme en face. Après tout, elle avait manqué de le tuer. Mais pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Pourquoi l'aider ? Elle semblait prête à s'écrouler de nouveau, alors que voulait-il d'elle ?

\- Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, la rassura Deucalion. Sinon, je vous aurais déjà tué depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? demanda-t-elle, posant son regard brillant sur le lycan. Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Vous auriez très bien pu me laisser mourir. J'ai tout perdu, alors pourquoi ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu laisser ce monstre vous découper en morceaux et vous laissez agoniser pendant de longues heures sur le Nemeton. J'aurais pu aussi le tuer, puis vous achever d'un coup de griffes bien placé. Non, c'est vrai, vous sauver la vie, quelle idiotie !

Deucalion se redressa, le regard rouge vif, et fit sortit ses crocs. Jennifer leva ses mains face à elle, comme pour se protéger. Mais elle paniqua quand elle sentit des fourmillements dans ses doigts. Elle respira lentement, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Et c'est là qu'elle le sentit.

Ce changement en elle. Ce petit quelque chose en plus. Cette sensation étrange mais réconfortante, cette chaleur qui grandissait, comme une délicate caresse envahissante.

Jennifer rouvrit les yeux, perdue. Elle posa son regard sur Deucalion, qui souriait doucement. Il s'approcha puis s'installa à genoux, face à la jeune femme, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je vous ai sauvé parce que vous le méritez. Ne doutez plus jamais de qui vous êtes, et de ce que vous êtes, déclara Deucalion. J'ai senti que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Et si mon jugement avait été faux, à l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je... Il-

\- Cet homme était un monstre, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas. Votre enfant est mort, dans des circonstances qu'il ne méritait pas, continua le lycan, faisant fi des tentatives de Jennifer pour se justifier. Mais rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute. Le Destin a été cruel avec vous, et j'en suis le premier révolté. Mais maintenant, je suis là, avec vous, et je vous fait la promesse que je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

Jennifer ne sut comment, mais elle le savait. Elle le ressentait. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut cette sensation de chaleur et de réconfort en elle. La Darach posa sa main sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils.

\- On appelle cela un "lien de meute". Je vous ai mordu, vous donnant ainsi la possibilité de changer, de vivre, et surtout, d'être liée à moi, expliqua Deucalion. Pour faire simple, nous sommes devenus une meute. Un peu comme les loups, sauf que je ne cherche pas à créer quoi que ce soit. Demain, si vous en sentez le besoin, vous pourrez me demander de partir et je le ferai, mais-

\- Non ! le coupa Jennifer, soudainement paniquée. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas seule.

Alors Deucalion resta.

D'abord, Jennifer décida qu'il ne resterait que quelques jours, le temps qu'elle remonte doucement la pente, et qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée d'être seule. Puis, ce fut quelques semaines, et enfin, au bout de 6 mois, la Darach se rendit compte que jamais elle ne le laisserait partir.

Elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Mais elle n'osait pas affirmer ses sentiments. Sa première et unique expérience avec un homme s'était soldée par des souffrances et la mort monstrueuse de son enfant. Mais Deucalion, malgré sa nature lycanthrope, n'avait juste qu'ici jamais eu le moindre geste violent, ni de paroles blessantes.  
Même lors des pleines lunes, lorsque l'astre était au plus haut dans le ciel et que son attraction devenait presque douloureuse pour le loup, Deucalion savait se montrer doux et prévenant auprès de la jeune femme, la rassurant, et s'excusant lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa transformation. La plupart du temps, il finissait en loup complet, et partait courir dans la forêt pour évacuer son trop-plein d'énergie.

La première fois, Jennifer avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Elle avait pulvérisé une vingtaine d'arbres avant que le loup ne revienne et ne la rassure. Puis, les autres fois, la Darach s'était entraînée à "ressentir" la présence du loup. Au début, c'était chaotique, mais maintenant, Jennifer n'avait qu'à penser au lycan, et cette sensation chaude la caressait délicatement.

Deucalion ressentait cette chaleur lui aussi, mais pas seulement. Au fil du temps, il avait compris qu'ils étaient devenus proches, bien plus qu'avec un simple lien de meute. Mais il avait peur d'effrayer sa protégée en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, certaines fois, il avait cru que Jennifer ressentait la même chose que lui. Il pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, lorsqu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Les regards, qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants.  
Mais comment faire, lorsque la personne que l'on aime n'a connu que la violence et l'horreur ?

Ce fut un soir de pleine lune que la réponse leur parvint.

Comme à son habitude, Deucalion avait pris sa forme de loup, et courrait à travers la forêt, soulevant les feuilles, effrayant la faune sauvage sans jamais les attaquer. Jennifer, quant à elle, apprenait à maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités. Elle pouvait ainsi contrôler les éléments, déclencher des tempêtes, brûler ou pulvériser des objets à distance. Mais elle pouvait aussi créer des choses, aider la nature à se développer, et même, demander à la forêt de la cacher quand elle sentait que des inconnus s'approchaient de trop près de sa cabane.

Jennifer s'amusait à faire pousser des roses noires, lorsqu'un piaillement résonna dans la forêt. La jeune femme se leva et partit à la rencontre de ce son, qui provenait sûrement d'un oiseau. Elle découvrit un oisillon au sol, visiblement blessé et épuisé. Deucalion, toujours sous sa forme de loup, était juste à côté, les oreilles baissées.

\- Pauvre petit oiseau, murmura Jennifer, attrapant le volatile dans ses mains. Il a dû tomber du nid en essayant de s'envoler. Mais il est bien trop petit !

L'oiseau rendit son dernier souffle dans les mains de la jeune femme, brisant le cœur de la Darach. Cette dernière ferma soudainement les yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

Sous le regard éberlué du loup, les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, alors que la forêt s'était faite silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jennifer rouvrit les yeux, puis écarta les mains. Le petit oiseau avait retrouvé toute sa forme, et s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes.

Interloqué, Deucalion reprit forme humaine, se retrouvant nu face à Jennifer. Cette dernière n'était pas choquée, elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle recula, ne laissant pas l'homme s'approcher.

\- Co-comment tu as fait ça ? demanda le loup, regardant les mains de la Darach avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur.

\- Je.. J'en sais rien ! J'étais triste de le voir mort, et puis j'ai eu un moment d'absence et... est-ce que c'est normal ? souffla Jennifer, effrayée par ses propres mains.

\- C'est nouveau, je dois te l'avouer, affirma Deucalion. Mais ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle ! Tu peux ressusciter des êtres ! C'est tellement... incroyable !

Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras, avant de la repousser quelques secondes plus tard, se souvenant de sa tenue d'Adam. Il s'excusa platement, reprit sa forme de loup, et courut jusqu'à la cabane, extrêmement honteux de son geste. Quel idiot il faisait !

Habillé, il ressortit de la bâtisse, et croisa le regard brillant de Jennifer. Qui se mit à rire, comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Et le loup tomba un peu plus amoureux de la jeune femme. La crise de fou rire dura un long moment, comme pour évacuer toute la tristesse qui pesait sur le cœur de la Darach. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil, puis offrit un magnifique sourire à son vis-à-vis.

\- C'était très... gênant, marmonna Deucalion, se frottant la nuque. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en garderai un souvenir comique, ricana Jennifer. Bien, je suis fatiguée, alors je vais me reposer. Ne t'éloigne pas trop !

Elle fit un pas vers la cabane, puis se stoppa. Avant que le loup ne puisse réagir, elle le serra dans ses bras, savourant cette nouvelle sensation. C'était agréable, doux, chaud, et quand les bras du lycan l'entourèrent, Jennifer sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle savait que Deucalion pouvait l'entendre, et elle espérait réellement qu'il puisse en comprendre la signification.

\- Merci... murmura Jennifer dans l'oreille de l'homme, avant de le libérer et de prendre le chemin de la cabane.

Deucalion tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Sil se trompait, la Darach pourrait facilement lui faire regretter son geste. S'il avait raison, eh bien, il espérait quand même que Jennifer ne le repousse pas. Pas trop violemment.

Il la retint doucement par le bras, et s'approcha tout près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jennifer, ses yeux oscillants entre le regard de la jeune femme et ses lèvres attrayantes. Puis, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui pouvait l'effrayer, Deucalion posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jennifer.

La Darach se figea pendant une seconde.

Cette seconde parut longue. Une seconde, où toutes ses pensées furent chamboulées. Que devait-elle faire ? Répondre au baiser ? Le repousser ? Fuir ? Le pulvériser ? Mais une sensation dans sa poitrine lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit Deucalion reculer, elle fit un pas en avant, passa ses mains autour du cou du loup et répondit au baiser avec passion. Ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflées, le regard fuyant.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vais...

Jennifer se dirigea vers la cabane, essayant de cacher son immense sourire. Deucalion, lui, la regarda partir, le regard rougeoyant de bonheur. Tous deux savaient qu'à présent, ils n'auraient plus à cacher leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

...

Leur première nuit ensemble fut une véritable découverte pour Jennifer. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul amant, et leurs rapports n'avaient pas toujours été tendre. Mais Deucalion lui avait montré ce qu'était la patience, la douceur, l'amour. Ils avaient pris leur temps, découvrant le corps de l'autre, les points sensibles, les délicates attentions. A présent, Jennifer et Deucalion étaient allongés de leur lit, face à face, leurs corps nus simplement recouverts d'un drap.

\- Comment tu te sens ? murmura Deucalion, caressant l'épaule de sa compagne.

\- Je dirais... apaisée, tu vois ? répondit Jennifer sur le même ton. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes émotions sont enfin en parfait équilibre, et qu'elles sont réunies en un seule et unique noyau. Et... il y a ce fil, que je sens courir hors de moi, et qui me donne l'impression d'être liée à toi. Bien plus qu'avant. Et, c'est effrayant, mais aussi apaisant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oh que oui, sourit Deucalion, se rapprochant de sa compagne. Cela veut dire que mon loup et ton Darach sont en parfaite harmonie. C'est assez rare, mais je pense que c'est ça qui a fait que je t'ai choisi pour guérir. IL l'a senti, expliqua le loup, montrant sa poitrine. J'espère que ça ne t'effraie pas trop !

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Jennifer, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres son compagnon. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y faire, et tout ira bien. Je... Je-

\- Tu me le diras que lorsque tu te sentiras prête, coupa Deucalion, embrassant la jeune femme avec douceur, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Jennifer, attirant son amant au plus près.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils consentirent à quitter leur lit, la faim les tenaillant. Jennifer se hâta de prendre une douche, pendant que le loup préparait un petit-déjeuner copieux. Elle apprécia la chaleur de l'eau, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Mais soudain, elle ressentit une douleur au crâne tellement forte qu'elle s'écroula dans la baignoire.

Jennifer ferma les yeux, la lumière vive du soleil entrant par la petite fenêtre l'aveuglant. Elle serra sa tête entre mains, ayant l'impression que sa boîte crânienne allait exploser. A genoux dans la baignoire, elle hurla, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la douleur disparut. Elle se tourna vivement, rencontrant le regard rougeoyant de Deucalion.

\- Viens, tu vas attraper froid, murmura-t-il, la relevant et l'aidant à sortir de la baignoire. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J-je... j'ai senti comme un coup sur la tête, tellement fort et... comme si mon crâne explosait.

Elle laissa Deucalion l'habiller, se sentant trop faible pour faire le moindre geste. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Jennifer s'allongea dans le lit, et s'endormit instantanément, laissant son compagnon la recouvrir de la couverture. Ce dernier retourna dans la salle de bain et nettoya le sol inondé, tout en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Sa compagne, en transe, hurlant de douleur.

Mais surtout, qui était Matt ? Et pourquoi Jennifer avait-elle murmuré ce nom en s'endormant ? Deucalion n'avait jamais entendu ce nom avant. Peut-être faisait-il parti du passé de la jeune femme ? Il s'installa sur le lit, admirant sa compagne dormir. Elle semblait appaisée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le loup s'endormit à son tour, bercé par les battements de coeur de Jennifer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit et bon pour le moral !


	3. Matt

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je suis enfin de retour, et ça fait un bien fou ! Alors, je me retrouve ici, avec une fic, disons... différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Elle est sombre et lumineuse, dure et douce, triste et joyeuse, bref, pas faite pour les âmes sensibles.

Elle m'a été inspirée d'une publicité diffusée il y a un moment, et qui a fait un scandale incroyable. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé tellement... réaliste, que je me suis inspirée de l'idée de base pour écrire cette fic.

J'ai pris certains personnages de Teen Wolf, mais je tiens à préciser qu'ils seront **OOC**, donc pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! ^^

**Cette fic va traiter le sujet de l'adoption. Je n'ai personnellement pas vécu ce genre de situation, mais j'ai discuté avec des personnes adoptées. j'ai aussi mis quelques impressions de ma part. Donc, pas de jugements sur ma vision de tout ça.**

**D'autres thèmes seront abordés : viol, torture, meurtre, violence conjugale, adoption, soumission, mort, homosexualité, perte d'identité, discrimination, moquerie, insultes, amour...**

**Bref, cette fic est forte à lire, vous êtes prévenus. Je m'inspire du monde de Tim Burton, que je trouve absolument magique. Cette fic me tient à coeur, car je vais y mettre toute mon âme dedans. Certaines scènes seront tirés de mon vécu personnel.**

Je répète une dernière fois : cette fic est très SOMBRE mais ! C'est une happy-end !

Bêta : Vampirou, qui a lu, relu, pleurée, hurlée, mais apparemment, a aimer ^^

Kitsune Aquatik qui corrige les horreurs que j'ai pu laisser ^^

Dernière précision : il n'y a pas de ship définis, car chaque personnage aura une place importante dans cette histoire. Stiles apparaîtra très tard, mais il sera là. Les premiers chapitres mettra en place l'histoire de chacun des membres de cette "famille". Patience est le maître-mot de cette fic.  
Merci.

Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, mais ma vie n'est pas du tout un long fleuve tranquille ^^.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

\- Chéri, je vais juste chercher du tissu en ville ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'escorte ! râla Jennifer, enfilant un gilet.

\- En 3 semaines, tu as eu 5 crises. La dernière a fait trembler le sol tellement fort que ça s'est ressenti à 30 kilomètres à la ronde. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir détruire le centre-ville, contra Deucalion.

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel, mais comprenait la peur de son compagnon. Il est vrai qu'elle avait aussi déclenché un incendie. Sur le lac. Sans qu'il n'y ai de bois, ou matière combustible. Mais elle ne le faisait pas exprès ! A chaque fois, ça commençait toujours par cette violente douleur dans sa tête, comme si son crâne était prêt à exploser, puis elle sombrait, sans aucun souvenir de la suite. C'était Deucalion qui lui racontait le reste. Un incendie, une tempête, un tremblement de terre... C'était assez effrayant de pouvoir déclencher un cataclysme sans pouvoir le contrôler.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois sur mon dos toute la journée, renchérit, Jennifer, sentant l'agacement monter. Alors tu reste ici, tu lis un bon livre, et tu m'attends patiemment. J'en aurais pour une petit heure.

Mais Deucalion ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si sa compagne déclenchait un cataclysme dans le centre-ville. Les habitants remarqueraient très vite la différence de la jeune femme, et la dénoncerait. Ou pire. Il insista, malgré la colère naissante de la Darach.

\- Chérie, je veux-

\- NON ! hurla Jennifer, un éclair frappant juste à côté du loup.

Ce dernier resta planté au milieu de la cabane, éberlué. La foudre avait noirci le planché de la demeure mais heureusement, il n'avait pas été blessé. Il posa un regard étonné sur sa compagne, qui se racla la gorge, gênée.

\- Ok. Tu viens avec moi, mais en loup, et tu restes à l'orée de la forêt ! accepta Jennifer., le rouge aux joues. Allez, on se dépêche, j'aimerais rentrer avant que le coucher du soleil.

Deucalion hocha la tête, puis ôta ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait la cabane sous sa forme de loup. Sa compagne le suivit, admirant le magnifique pelage noire du lycan. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu se transformer, elle avait pu ressentir chacun de ses os se briser, se tordre pour se reformer. Elle avait partagé cette douleur qui, heureusement, ne durait que quelques secondes. Deucalion ne prenait cette forme qu'à de rare occasion, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Tous deux savaient que les habitants de la ville parlaient sur le "couple de la forêt". Des promeneurs avaient tenté de s'approcher de la cabane mais, comme ils l'avaient racontés plus tard, "un loup semble protéger son territoire". Depuis, Deucalion rôdait de temps en temps dans la forêt, effrayant les badauds trop curieux.  
Arrivés au bord de la forêt, Jennifer regarda son loup, lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant, et avança seule vers la ville. Elle croisa des visages familiers, mais ne les salua que d'un simple signe de tête. Elle entra dans le magasin de tissu, et sourit à Claudia, la vendeuse. Jennifer l'aimait bien. Elle était toujours joviale, souriante, et ne posait jamais de questions trop curieuse.

Mais alors qu'elle admirait une étoffe de soie, Jennifer sentit les premiers symptômes d'une énième crise. Mais c'était étrange, car beaucoup moins violent. Elle avait la sensation de fourmillements dans le crâne et semblait perdre la vue de l'œil gauche. Au même moment, les lumières du magasin se mirent à clignoter, alors que Jennifer tentait de retrouver son calme.

\- T'as mal à la tête ? demanda une petite voix.

Jennifer rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas remarquer qu'elle les avait fermées. Elle se trouva face à un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus 6 ans. L'âge qu'aurait dû avoir Edward. Jennifer inspira un grand coup, et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'enfant.

\- Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- BILLY ! Ramène ton cul si tu veux pas que ça barde pour toi ! hurla une femme, sortant d'un coffee-shop. Pas possible d'avoir un gamin pareil !

Jennifer posa son regard sur la "mère de famille", et retint une grimace. Les cheveux sales rabattus en un chignon défait, le visage recouvert d'un maquillage dégoulinant, des vêtements débraillés, et une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres complétait la caricature de la mère de famille. L'enfant se figea, la peur se dessinant dans son regard. Immédiatement, Jennifer sentit le besoin de protéger cet être fragile.

\- Soyez indulgente, il s'est juste inquiété pour moi, tenta la Darach, récoltant un regard noir de la mère de famille.

\- J't'ai demandé ton avis la tarée ? maugréa cette dernière, tirant violemment sur le bras du petit garçon qui grimaça. Va donc ramasser tes champignons et tes rats pour faire tes potions, sale sorcière !

Jennifer se retint de justesse de faire tomber la foudre sur cette horrible femme. Mais Billy était tenu par sa mère, et la Darach ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire du mal. Cette dernière préféra quitter le magasin, le fourmillement revenu dans sa tête. Elle sentait les regards sur elle, et préféra retourner dans la forêt, sans avoir rien acheter. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était les regards compatissants des autres habitants de la ville.

Jennifer retrouva Deucalion et en silence, ils retournèrent ensemble à la cabane. Elle tourna la tête vers son loup, et remarqua son regard insistant. Elle soupira, tentant de faire abstraction des légers râlements qui émanaient du poitrail du lycan. Agacée, elle s'arrêta et se tourna face à son compagnon.

\- Ok, tu avais raison, d'accord ? J'aurais pas dû y aller toute seule, et attendre que tout se calme. Mais au moins, je n'ai rien déclenché. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est cette femme qui m'a agressée. J'aurais dû la faire cramer sur la place.

Elle entra dans la cabane, retira son gilet et s'écroula sur une chaise. Deucalion la rejoignit, simplement vêtu d'un short. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne et les massa délicatement. Il sentait que la Darach était très tendue, sûrement à cause des paroles de la mère de famille.

\- Elle s'est montrée tellement... monstrueuse avec cet enfant, continua Jennifer, suivant les pensées du loup. Edward aurait dû avoir le même âge...

Deucalion l'entoura de ses bras, la réconfortant. Malgré le temps passé, Jennifer n'oublierait jamais son enfant. Et voir le petit Billy, du même âge qu'Edward, être maltraité par sa mère... Jennifer ne pouvait plus effacer ces images de sa tête. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Le sortir de cette maison. Mais comment ? Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de rester loin des autres. Alors, si elle voulait sauver l'enfant, elle devrait se mettre en avant, parler avec des gens, se faire connaître.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, s'exprima Deucalion, la coupant dans ses pensées. Mais tu dois te mettre en tête que du moment où tu parleras à une enquêtrice sociale, tu devras donner ton nom. Et on pourrait rapidement se retrouver avec des inconnus sur notre terrain. Je veux sauver cet enfant comme toi, mais on doit trouver une autre solution.

Jennifer ne savait pas comment faire. Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Et si l'enquêtrice décidait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ? Ou alors, que l'enfant était enlevé à la famille, où atterrirait-il ? Que deviendrait son avenir ? Tant de questions, et aucune réponse. Mais alors qu'elle retournait ses pensées dans sa tête, elle sentit ce fourmillement si familier dans son crâne. Mais cette fois, c'était étrangement différent.

Comme une sorte d'écho. Oui, on aurait dit que la sensation était partagée. Mais avec quoi ? Ou pire, avec qui ? Soudain, Jenny eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sortit de la cabane en trombe et se mit en marche à travers la forêt. Plus elle s'enfonçait loin entre les arbres, et plus le fourmillement devint douloureux. Elle entendit Deucalion l'appeler, mais continua sa course. D'un coup, un énorme loup noir portant encore un tee-shirt et un sort la dépassa. Jennifer le suivit aussi vite qu'elle le put, alors que sa tête la lançait de plus en plus.

Et puis, son crâne sembla exploser. La douleur innommable terrassa la Darach, qui ne put retenir un hurlement. Elle s'écroula à genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Son œil gauche la brûla et elle eut envie de se l'arracher.

\- JENNIFER ! hurla Deucalion, la ramenant au présent, et l'aida à se relever. Viens, c'est urgent.

Difficilement, la Darach suivit le loup, la moitié gauche de sa tête pulsant de douleur.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

William.

Ce petit garçon si innocent, au visage si pure, qui avait montré de la compassion pour Jennifer, était maintenant étendu au sol, la moitié gauche de sa tête complètement explosée. Son œil valide tournait dans tous les sens, semblant chercher un point invisible. Son corps se mit à convulser, alors que l'enfant crachait du sang. Jennifer s'agenouilla à côté de Billy, le regard fixe, comme en transe.

\- Chuuut, je vais te sauver... murmura-t-elle, caressant la joue non-blessée du petit garçon puis se tourna vers son compagnon. Aide-moi.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa femme avait l'intention de guérir l'enfant. Mais ensuite, que se passerait-il ? Où irait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? Mais le loup n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, car une lumière vive émergea des mains de la Darach. Quelques secondes plus tard, le crâne de l'enfant commença à se reconstruire. Mais Deucalion remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Jennifer semblait souffrir, son visage devenant de plus en plus crispé. Le loup comprit rapidement que sa compagne n'arrivait pas à soigner l'enfant. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit le cœur du petit garçon s'arrêter, et celui de Jennifer suivre le même chemin.

\- Continue, ordonna-t-il, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jennifer, l'autre sur le ventre de Billy.

Il aspira la douleur, se retenant de hurler sous la souffrance. Immédiatement, la Darach reprit le processus, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage du petit garçon. Le visage de ce dernier se régénéra, mais la peau reconstruite apparu plus pâle, presque grise, les cheveux repoussant dans la même teinte. L'œil gauche se reforma, mais ne retrouva pas sa couleur d'origine, restant entièrement blanc. Les bruits d'os et de peaux se recréant autour de la tête du petit garçon étaient absolument atroce à entendre.

L'enfant retrouva sa respiration violemment, comme arraché de ses poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux, les posa directement sur le visage de la Darach, et hurla de terreur. Mais Jennifer reprit lentement ses esprits, recouvrant un visage plus "humain", malgré ses cicatrices. Le petit garçon se calma, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il tourna son regard vers Deucalion, qui se félicita d'avoir garder ses vêtements.

\- Je m'appelle Deucalion, sourit le loup. Et elle, c'est Jennifer. Et toi, tu es Billy, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais semblait complètement perdu. Jennifer lui sourit, et lui proposa de la suivre dans sa cabane. Billy se releva, aidé par Deucalion. Jennifer se redressa à son tour, mais sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle s'appuya contre son compagnon, qui la ramena dans leur cabane, suivit de près par le petit garçon. Deucalion se retint de grogner face à la réaction de Billy. Tout enfant apprenait rapidement qu'il ne devait pas suivre des inconnus. Mais le petit Billy n'avait pas été élevé "correctement". Le loup renifla discrètement vers l'enfant, et s'étonna de sentir une odeur fraîche, comme la rosée du matin. Il aurait plutôt imaginé une odeur de mort émaner de Billy, mais il lui sembla que ce parfum représentait une naissance. Ou plutôt, une renaissance.

\- Voilà, c'est notre maison, annonça Jennifer d'une voix fatiguée. Tu as faim ?

L'enfant secoua la tête négativement, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus et sales. La Darach suivit ce regard du sien, et proposa au petit garçon de prendre un bain. Ce dernier hocha les épaules, mais suivit la jeune femme dans la salle d'eau. Il ôta ses vêtements mais garda son sous-vêtement, tandis que Jennifer remplissait la baignoire. Elle se tourna et ne put retenir un coup de tonnerre en remarquant toutes meurtrissures sur le corps du petit. Des bleus, des traces de coups, des morsures, et même une cicatrice de peau manquante sur le ventre. Comment avait-on pu faire ça à un enfant ? L'image d'Edward se superposa sur celle de Billy, et Jennifer se jura de ne plus jamais laisser ce dernier seul.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te mettre un peu de bain moussant, proposa Jennifer, se concentrant pour ne pas faire trembler le sol. Comme ça, tu pourras te cacher sous la mousse.

-Oui, fut la seule réponse du petit garçon.

Jennifer sentit son cœur bondir en entendant sa voix. Elle versa le produit, qui eut l'effet escompté. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser un peu d'intimité au petit. Elle retrouva Deucalion, qui attendait patiemment, assis sur une chaise. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire changerait leurs vies à jamais, mais Jennifer avait pris une décision, et espérait sincèrement que son compagnon l'accepterait.

\- On doit le garder avec nous, annonça Deucalion, laissant la Darach pantoise. Il est hors de question qu'il retourne vivre dans cette famille.

\- Je... J'avais prévu toute une plaidoirie, mais-

\- Attends, laisse-moi terminer, coupa le loup. Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, la personne qui lui a tiré dessus était en train de fuir en courant, un fusil dans la main. Je ne l'ai pas tuée, parce que je voulais à tout prix que tu le sauves. Mais nous devons quitter la forêt. Si elle revient ici, elle pourrait nous découvrir et achever sa misérable mission.

Jennifer sourit, mais comprit rapidement qu'elle allait devoir abandonné sa maison et surtout, la sépulture d'Edward. Mais son compagnon la rassura en lui affirmant qu'il s'occuperait de rapatrier l'enfant perdu avec eux. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé une maison sur une colline, loin de la ville. Elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps, mais personne n'osait s'y aventurer, la rumeur de fantômes la rendant effrayante. Mais Deucalion savait que la demeure était sûre et vide. Pas en très bonne état, mais personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Mais à ce moment précis, une question restait en suspens : est-ce que le petit Billy accepterait de les suivre ? Cet enfant avait vécu les pires horreurs, perpétrées par sa propre mère. Alors, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait faire confiance à des inconnus ? Et ensuite, lui apprendre que Jennifer était devenue une Darach suite à la morsure d'un loup-garou, qui n'était autre que Deucalion ?

Mais après tout, l'enfant venait de faire l'expérience d'une résurrection, alors peut-être qu'il arriverait à croire tout le reste. Ou pas. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, une immense serviette autour des épaules cachant tout son corps. Il tremblait de froid et se planta face à la cheminée pour profiter du feu. Jennifer se dirigea vers la chambre et en ressortit rapidement avec une pile de vêtement d'Edward. Elle avait gardé quelques reliques de son enfant disparu, et se félicita presque de son geste.

\- Tiens, habille-toi, sourit-elle. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim ? Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, et il me reste de la tourte aux pommes.

Elle remarqua une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard du petit, et s'empressa de préparer la boisson chaude. Billy retourna dans la salle de bain et revint habillé, mais les pieds toujours nus. Il s'asseya face à une assiette contenant une part de tourte, et attendit.

\- Tu peux commencer à manger si tu veux, murmura Deucalion, ne voulant pas brusquer le petit bonhomme. Moi, je vais me contenter d'une tasse de chocolat.

Jennifer revint avec les boissons, et servit tous le monde. Ils dégustèrent en silence, profitant du calme de la forêt. Puis, Deucalion se lança. Il attira gentiment l'attention du petit garçon, et lui demanda s'il se souvenait qui lui avait fait du mal. Billy hocha la tête, mais ne prononça aucun mot.

\- Tu sais, ici, personne ne te fera de mal, expliqua Jennifer. Mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons te ramener-

\- Non ! cria l'enfant, littéralement terrorisé. Pas maman ! J'veux plus ! J'veux plus jamais !

Jennifer mit plusieurs minutes à le calmer, le petit garçon complètement perdu dans une crise d'angoisse. Lentement, elle l'amena dans ses bras, chantant des chansons apaisantes. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle était, puis la lycanthropie de son compagnon, et enfin, comment elle l'avait ramener à la vie.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons te garder près de nous, termina-t-elle. Tu vivras avec nous, tu auras à manger, des vêtements, et je te ferais l'école à la maison. Par contre, tu auras quelques règles à respecter. Je sais que ça peut être effrayant pour un enfant de ton âge, mais-

\- Et mon doudou ? demanda Billy de sa voix si enfantine.

Deucalion n'en revenait pas. Un enfant de son âge aurait dû refuser, demander de revoir sa maman, être terrorisé. Mais le petit garçon sous ses yeux ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose, avoir son doudou près de lui. Le loup proposa d'aller le chercher, recevant en retour une première esquisse de sourire du plus jeune.

\- Peux voir le loup ? demanda Billy, descendant des genoux de la Darach.

Deucalion fut stupéfié par la question. Il osa un regard vers Jennifer, qui haussa les épaules, une moue étonnée sur le visage. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en quelques heures, une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins. Le loup se leva, puis se dirigea vers la chambre pour ôter ses vêtements. Il était hors de question qu'il se présente nu face à un enfant. Il se transforma et ressortit sous sa forme animal d'un pas lent.

Le petit garçon s'approcha prudemment, il posa sa main sur le crâne du loup. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, laissant l'enfant le découvrir. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'agenouilla et serra le cou du lycaon entre ses petits bras, lui offrant un câlin. Jennifer trouva cette scène si belle, qu'une fleur poussa sur le plancher. Deucalion renifla l'odeur de Billy, et sentit une pointe de bonheur.

\- Veux rester ici, murmura l'enfant. J'veux plus avoir mal...

Comme par instinct, le loup posa sa tête sur celle du petit garçon. Il lança un regard à Jennifer, qui hocha simplement la tête. Tout était dit. Elle se leva, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui affirma qu'ils allaient tous partir bientôt dans une autre maison. Billy accepta, même si dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une certaine appréhension. Mais Jennifer et Deucalion sauraient le rassurer avec patience et tact.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient dormir. Jennifer proposa à l'enfant de dormir dans le grand lit, les deux adultes se contentant du canapé. Mais en pleine nuit, le petit se réveilla en hurlant. Jennifer se précipita à son chevet, et le berça dans ses bras, l'écoutant raconter son cauchemar, dans lequel sa mère le frappait encore et encore. Hélas, c'était la réalité qui le rattrapait même dans ses rêves. La reconstruction de cet enfant allait être longue et douloureuse, mais la Darach se fit la promesse de tout faire pour lui offrir une enfance aussi douce que possible.

Le loup entra dans la chambre, un doudou-lapin blanc dans la gueule. Il le posa sur le lit, rapidement récupéré par Billy, qui le serra contre lui. Jennifer regarda son compagnon et remarqua du sang sur le museau du loup. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, un simple échange de regard avec Deucalion lui fit comprendre que tout était fini.

Le lendemain, ils préparèrent leur départ pour la nouvelle maison sur la colline. Ils partiraient dans la nuit pour échapper aux regards des gens, devant traverser la ville à pied. Pendant les préparatifs, Billy ne cessa de poser des tas de questions en tout genre. Il n'était avec eux que depuis la veille, et semblait lentement trouver ses marques. Jennifer connaissait ce genre de revirement. Dans son ancienne vie, elle avait vu des enfants s'adapter rapidement à leur nouvel environnement, sans jugement, malgré une certaine appréhension. C'était ce qu'on appelait l'innocence de l'enfance.

Le soir venu, la petite troupe se mit en marche, leurs quelques affaires réunies dans des valises. Jennifer tenait le petit Billy par la main, lui demandant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Ils passèrent dans de petites ruelles, loin de la rue principale. Ils aperçurent des gyrophares de police autour d'une maison, mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face au portail déglingué de la maison abandonnée, et montèrent la petite colline pour découvrir une maison dans un piteux état. Le toit était entier, leur offrant une protection contre la pluie.

Deucalion poussa la grande porte qui s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement, laissant place à une immense entrée. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait ce qui avait dû être un salon, au vue des sofas encore en place et recouvert de draps sales. Jennifer posa ses valises sur le sol et entreprit de découvrir les sofas. Elle y installa Billy, le pauvre enfant était littéralement épuisé de leur traversée. Il s'allongea, et écouta sagement la Darach lui lire une histoire piochée dans un livre de contes, parlant des folles aventures d'un petit garçon prénommé Matt.

\- Et quand il eut enfin retrouvé sa maison, Matt se jura de ne plus jamais partir trop loin, termina Jennifer, refermant le livre. Et voilà.

Elle posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant qui venait de s'endormir, serrant son doudou contre son nez. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front du petit garçon, puis le laissa dormir, rejoignant Deucalion près d'une fenêtre.

\- Il va changer de prénom, affirma la Darach, serrant son compagnon dans ses bras. Il me l'a demandé, parce qu'il aime pas trop le sien. Il préfère celui du livre de conte.

\- Ça fait beaucoup pour lui, je suis impressionné qu'il prenne tout ça aussi bien.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a pas encore mesuré toute l'ampleur de nos décisions. J'espère juste que le jour il aura tout emmagasiné, il ne décide pas de partir, ou de fuguer.

Jennifer et Deucalion n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre : le petit Billy, enfant battu et malheureux, allait peu à peu laisser place à Matt, un petit garçon joyeux et plein de vie. La maison avait été rapidement aménagée pour que la petite famille puisse s'y sentir chez soi.

Il se décida que la nouvelle date d'anniversaire de Matt serait le même jour où il était entré dans sa nouvelle maison sur la colline. Sa première année auprès du loup et de la Darach fut ponctuée de cauchemars, crise d'angoisse, cris, pleurs... Et puis, une nuit, le petit garçon s'était levé de son lit, avait rejoint la chambre de ses "parents", et avait secoué Jennifer pour la réveiller.

\- Maman, je peux dormir avec vous ?, avait murmuré le petit garçon, son doudou serré contre son torse.

Jennifer s'était retenue de pleurer, alors que Matt s'installait près d'elle. Il s'était rendormi dans la seconde suivante, alors que Deucalion lui caressait les cheveux, sous le regard attendri de la Darach. Ce fut la première fois que le petit garçon l'avait appelé ainsi.

Le jour de ses 6 ans, ils avaient "officialisé" l'adoption de Matt. Jennifer et Deucalion avait fabriqué un faux acte de naissance pour l'enfant, lui donnant le nom de famille du loup : Daelher. La famille était enfin en paix.

Enfin, pour quelques années.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je suis désolée, je vous ai promis un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais il m'est compliqué d'honorer ma promesse. Mais je vous assure que vous aurez toute l'histoire complète.

Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit et bon pour le moral !


	4. Kelly et Camden

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je suis enfin de retour, et ça fait un bien fou ! Alors, je me retrouve ici, avec une fic, disons... différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Elle est sombre et lumineuse, dure et douce, triste et joyeuse, bref, pas faite pour les âmes sensibles.  
Elle m'a été inspirée d'une publicité diffusée il y a un moment, et qui a fait un scandale incroyable. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé tellement... réaliste, que je me suis inspirée de l'idée de base pour écrire cette fic.  
J'ai pris certains personnages de Teen Wolf, mais je tiens à préciser qu'ils seront OOC, donc pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! ^^  
Cette fic va traiter le sujet de l'adoption. Je n'ai personnellement pas vécu ce genre de situation, mais j'ai discuté avec des personnes adoptées. j'ai aussi mis quelques impressions de ma part. Donc, pas de jugements sur ma vision de tout ça.  
D'autres thèmes seront abordés : viol, torture, meurtre, violence conjugale, adoption, soumission, mort, homosexualité, perte d'identité, discrimination, moquerie, insultes, amour...  
Bref, cette fic est forte à lire, vous êtes prévenus. Je m'inspire du monde de Tim Burton, que je trouve absolument magique. Cette fic me tient à coeur, car je vais y mettre toute mon âme dedans. Certaines scènes seront tirés de mon vécu personnel.  
Je répète une dernière fois : cette fic est très SOMBRE mais ! C'est une happy-end !  
Bêta : Vampirou, qui a lu, relu, pleurée, hurlée, mais apparemment, a aimer ^^  
Dernière précision : il n'y a pas de ship définis, car chaque personnage aura une place importante dans cette histoire. Stiles apparaîtra très tard, mais il sera là. Les premiers chapitres mettra en place l'histoire de chacun des membres de cette "famille". Patience est le maître-mot de cette fic.  
Merci.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_10 ans plus tard..._

\- Je voudrais aller au lycée.

Cette phrase, Jennifer l'avait redouté pendant longtemps. Deucalion lui avait bien dit qu'un jour, son fils demanderait à découvrir le monde extérieur. Mais pour elle, tout était trop dangereux pour son enfant. Ou plutôt, son adolescent. Maintenant qu'il avait 16 ans, Matt ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'apprendre autre chose que ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu as peur, mais je serais prudent, et je-

\- D'accord.

Jennifer avait longtemps réfléchi à la situation. Si elle disait non, son fils pourrait décidé de partir quand même, sans prévenir. Et là, elle serait capable de retourner la ville pour le retrouver et le ramener. Mais elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec son unique enfant.

Si elle disait oui, elle lui donnerait une liste de précaution à prendre. Mais même avec tout ça, comment les habitants de la ville allait l'accueillir ? Elle le savait, Matt n'avait pas un physique passe-partout. Et les gens pouvaient se montrer d'une cruauté sans pareil. La moindre différence pouvait engendrer une haine incompréhensible envers une personne. Jennifer savait que le visage de son fils pourrait effrayer les gens, et même les rendre mauvais.

Pour elle, son fils était beau, mais elle avait peur pour lui. Peur du regard des gens. Mais Matt savait se défendre, et si vraiment quelque chose de mal se passait, Deucalion pourrait toujours le surveiller discrètement. L'adolescent s'en rendrait vite compte, mais peu importait. Un loup en colère pouvait effrayer, et permettrait à Matt de vivre tranquillement.

\- Je te promets que si ça ne va pas, je quitterais immédiatement les lieux, et je n'y retournerais pas, affirma Matt. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire des études. Surtout si je veux devenir journaliste-photographe !

Deucalion savait depuis longtemps que son fils voulait faire ce métier. Vers l'âge de 9 ans, le petit garçon s'était découvert une passion pour la photographie en ouvrant un recueil d'images "vue du ciel". Le loup avait alors entreprit de trouver un appareil photo instantanée pour que son fils puisse s'entraîner. Et depuis, Matt avait rempli des tas d'album photo de famille, mitraillant ses parents à tout bout de champ, et s'était offert un matériel plus professionnel, et avait même construit une chambre noire.

\- On va récupérer les formulaires, et on fera en sorte que tu fasses la prochaine rentrée scolaire, sourit Jennifer, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

La semaine suivante, Matt était convoqué au lycée de Beacon Hills pour passer des tests. Il fallait évalué son niveau pour être sûr que son entrée à l'école se ferait sans trop de difficultés. Heureusement, Jennifer s'était donnée comme mission principale d'offrir la meilleure instruction à son fils. Elle savait qu'un jour, son fils allait vivre une vie hors de leur manoir.

Matt réussit ses examens haut-la-main, lui permettant ainsi d'être rapidement inscrit au lycée. Il rencontra le directeur, qui lui assura que son admission se ferait le plus tranquillement possible. L'adolescent se sentit rassuré, il sentait que cette année scolaire allait être enrichissante. Et puis, surtout, il allait enfin pouvoir côtoyer des jeunes de son âge. Il adorait ses parents, mais il se sentait des désirs de découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

...

Et voilà, on y était, premier jour de lycée pour Matt. L'adolescent avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, parfairant sa coiffure, vérifiant ses vêtements, sa posture... Il était stressé, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à ses parents.

\- Surtout, tu n'oublies pas. Si tu ne te sens pas de rester, tu peux rentrer à la maison, nous comprendrons, insista Jennifer, tendant le sac de déjeuner de son fils.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mais embrassa sa mère sur la joue, avant de quitter le manoir. Il laissa son père le suivre sous forme de loup jusqu'au parking du lycée, avant de lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

\- Attends dans la forêt, tu pourras m'y voir et m'y entendre, assura Matt, avant de marcher droit devant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'adolescent entra dans le bâtiment scolaire, connaissant à peu près le chemin. Il rejoignit le proviseur du lycée, qui lui donna son emploi du temps, son numéro de casier ainsi que ses livres, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée. Matt déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche du fameux casier, qu'il trouva rapidement. Il déverrouilla le cadenas, l'ouvrit, puis glissa les livres dont il n'avait pas l'utilité, avant de prendre le chemin de son nouveau cours.

Mais rapidement, Matt remarqua les regards insistants d'autres élèves. Il savait que ses nouveaux camarades le dévisageraient, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'à force d'habitude, les élèves ne le remarqueraient plus. Quelqu'un lui rentra dans l'épaule, mais Matt se dit que le jeune garçon n'avait pas fait exprès.

Il entra dans une salle de classe, et sourit à son nouveau professeur. Monsieur Vanderbutter, professeur de littérature. Matt se présenta, puis prit place à un bureau. Il déballa ses affaires, appréhendant ce tout nouveau système de cours. La salle remplie, le professeur commença son cours en parlant d'un roman qu'il aimait beaucoup : Carrie. Il demanda à ce que l'un de ses élèves lui en fasse un résumé.

\- Carrie est une jeune fille qui va au lycée, et qui semble normale. Mais en fait, elle cache des pouvoirs télékinétiques, répondit une élève. En gros, elle peut faire bouger un objet par la pensée. Sa mère est une femme tyrannique qui lui fait vivre un enfer.

\- Elle meurt à la fin, on peut dire qu'elle est libérée de son fardeau, souligna une autre élève, une blonde que Matt trouva jolie.

\- Ouais, heureusement, vu le monstre que c'est, ricana un adolescent au fond de la salle de classe.

La jeune blonde lança un regard noir à ce dernier, récoltant un doigt d'honneur. Le professeur demanda le calme, puis proposa à Matt de donner son avis sur le roman.

\- Eh bien, Carrie est une jeune fille hors norme, mais personne ne semble vouloir la comprendre. Ils ne voient en elle que la fille bizarre qui s'habillent différemment et qui n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Et le fait d'avoir une mère tyrannique, névrosée et qui la hait, n'aide pas Carrie à vivre une vie normale. Pour moi, elle reflète le monde noirci par la dictature de la conformité qui est demandé à chacun. Alors que nous sommes tous différents.

Le professeur félicita Matt pour son avis, puis proposa un débat sur la conformité. L'adolescent, sentant un regard sur sa droite, se tourna dans cette direction et remarqua un sourire sur le visage de la blonde. A la fin du cours, cette dernière rejoignit Matt et lui proposa de le conduire à son prochain cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils discutèrent, puis entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle de cours.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Kelly, se présenta la jeune blonde. Toi, c'est Matt ? Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu avant ?

\- Je suivais des cours à domicile, expliqua-t-il. Ma mère ne voulait pas trop que je côtoie les autres. Tu sais, à cause de ça, continua-t-il, montrant son visage. Elle avait pas envie que je finisse comme Carrie.

La salle se remplit, puis le professeur de chimie entra. Un homme trapu, chauve, avec un œil morve. Il annonça son nom- Monsieur Tonic- puis démarra son cours en distribuant des questionnaires à remplir pour évaluer le niveau de ses élèves. Matt regarda sa fiche avec appréhension. La chimie n'était pas sa matière préférée, mais il avait vraiment envie de montrer qu'il était aussi doué que ses camarades.

Matt termina ses exercices, puis ramena sa feuille au professeur qui le regarda avec étonnement. L'adolescent reprit place, alors que Monsieur Tonic commençait la correction. Au fur et à mesure, le professeur fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs autres élèves posèrent leurs fiches sur le bureau, le visage pâle. Apparemment, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas réussi le test.

\- Bien, l'heure est terminée, posez vos stylos et ramenez-moi vos fiches, ordonna le professeur. Juste pour vous rassurer, les notes ne compteront pas pour votre moyenne finale.

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la salle. Chaque élève rangèrent leurs sacs puis quittèrent la classe. Matt suivit la troupe mais se fit stopper par son professeur. Ce dernier attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour discuter avec son élève.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu avais quelques facilités avec les composants chimiques de certains produits énoncés dans le test. Tu as appris ça chez toi ?

\- C'est surtout que ces produits, je les utilise pour les développement de photos, expliqua Matt, redressant son sac sur son épaule. Alors j'essaie de bien les connaître pour ne pas faire exploser la maison.

Le professeur esquissa un sourire, amusé des remarques de son nouvel élève. Il lui proposa de s'inscrire au club de photographie, mais Matt refusa, préférant travailler seul dans sa propre chambre noire.

\- Tu sais, je suis le coordinateur de ce club, insista le professeur. Mais au moins, pourrais-tu me présenter quelqu'unes de tes œuvres ? J'aimerais vraiment voir ta façon de voir le monde. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être très différente du commun des mortels.

Matt se braqua. Pourquoi aurait-il une vision différente des choses ? Parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux autres ? Parce que le regard des gens étaient souvent bloqués sur son visage ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son professeur leva une main pour le stopper.

\- J'ai perdu l'usage de mon œil après un bombardement pendant la guerre du Golfe, avoua Monsieur Tonic, montrant son oeil droit. Celui que tu vois est en verre. Le plus gros impact a détruit mon torse. J'ai reçu une greffe de peau, mais le résultat n'est pas très beau à voir. Alors, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir les regards tournés sur une partie de nous qui n'est pas "présentable". Mais nous avons cette faculté de regarder les choses autrement. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me le montres.

Matt accepta, ravi. Il quitta la salle de classe, et fut étonné de voir que Kelly l'attendait plus loin, appuyée nonchalamment sur les casiers. Ils allèrent ensemble dans leur dernier cours de la journée.

Sport.

Matt grimaça. Il allait devoir se changer dans les vestiaires, devant tout le monde. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en sous-vêtements devant personne d'autre que ses parents, et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il se mit dans le coin le plus reculé du vestiaire, et se changea rapidement. Il crut entendre un haut-le-cœur, mais mit ça sur le compte du refus de faire du sport. Il rejoignit ses camarades devant un mur d'escalade, et fut suivit par Kelly.

\- Je déteste cette pratique, murmura-t-elle, attachant ses épais cheveux blonds. J'ai le vertige, et ça n'aide pas avec ma maladie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- REYES ! Vu que t'as l'air de vouloir parler, viens donc raconter ta vie au mur des lamentations ! beugla le professeur de sport, un jeune homme, sûrement fraîchement diplômé. MAGNE-TOI !

Matt regarda ce professeur à l'air hystérique, et se demanda comment il avait pu être accepté parmi des adolescents. Kelly s'exécuta, mais rapidement, elle se figea en plein milieu de son ascension. Malgré les remontrances de son professeur, elle redescendit, sous les moqueries de ses camarades de classe.

\- Bin alors la Moche, on va encore se faire pipi dessus ? se marra un élève -Bradley, si Matt se souvenait bien. J'aurais dû emmener un caméscope.

\- Laisse-la, elle va encore s'écrouler pour faire son intéressante, nargua un autre adolescent. Cette vieille mongole aime se montrer en spectacle.

Kelly quitta le gymnase, sous les rires de certains élèves. Matt la suivit, conscient du mal des paroles prononcées. Il retrouva la jeune fille dans le couloir, appuyée contre un mur, les poings serrés. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le sol, et respirait profondément. Matt posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, la faisant sursauter. Il s'excusa, mais fut rassuré par le sourire un peu triste de cette dernière.

\- J'aurais adoré faire comme toi, suivre des cours à domicile, murmura Kelly, essuyant une larme. Ca m'aurait évitée de devoir supporter tous ces crétins. D'habitude, je les recadre, mais là... Bradley était mon meilleur ami, je comprends pas son comportement.

Le professeur de sport déboula comme un forcené, hurlant sur les deux absents. Matt lui expliqua la situation, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le crieur. Il comprit la réaction de la jeune fille, et punit les deux moqueurs de 20 tours de pistes, mais Kelly et Matt n'échappèrent pas au reste du cours.

A la fin de ce dernier, tous quittèrent le gymnase et retournèrent aux vestiaires. Matt, bravant son appréhension, se dirigea vers les douches collectives. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'aucun garçon présent ne le regardait, malgré leurs nudités. Il se lava tranquillement, puis retourna auprès de ses affaires. Il se rhabilla, échangeant quelques mots avec Camden, un garçon avec qui il partageait des cours en commun.

\- A la fin de l'année, j'aurais 18 ans, et je pourrais enfin partir à l'armée, avoua Camden, enfilant un sweat.

\- Regarde-moi ça, un Monstre double-face et un Demeuré congénitale ensemble, ricana Bradley, faisant rire son compère. On rajoute la Mongole, et on pourrait presque monter un Freaky-Show !

Camden offrit son plus beau doigt d'honneur aux deux crétins, avant de conduire Matt hors du vestiaire, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils y retrouvèrent Kelly, de nouveau fringante, appuyée contre un mur près de la grande porte. Ensemble, ils firent un bout de chemin, discutant de leurs familles respectives.

Matt leur raconta qu'il était un enfant adopté, sans la partie résurrection. Il parla de sa mère, douce et aimante, puis de son père, fort caractère et protecteur. Kelly lui expliqua qu'elle vivait seule depuis un an, après que sa mère ai refait sa vie avec un autre homme qui ne voulait pas de l'adolescente. Elle était fille unique, mais aurait adoré avoir un frère ou une sœur. Matt lui raconta qu'avant lui, sa mère avait eu un garçon, mais qu'il était mort avant son arrivée.

\- Tu me parleras un jour de comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Matt se posa la question. Pourrait-il un jour lui faire assez confiance pour lui raconter sa véritable histoire ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle ne le regardait pas comme les autres, avec cet air horrifié. Au contraire. Elle semblait le voir comme le faisait Jennifer. Sans cicatrice, sans cette œil étrange, sans appréhension. Soudain, elle s'approcha lentement, tendant une main vers ce visage si différent. Matt la laissa faire, ne se sentant pas menacer. Erica posa ses doigts fins sur une joue, et traça la ligne qui la barrait. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille était ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. Tout le monde le traitait de monstre, mais elle ne voyait qu'un adolescent de son âge, qui sortait du commun. Elle-même ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette société, où tous la jugeait parce qu'elle était différente.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, sourit Kelly, reposant ses mains sur ses hanches. A part si tu peux faire sortir un rayon laser de ton œil, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais dangereux.

\- Ça serait tellement cool ! Genre comme dans ce film, Terminator ! s'exclama Camden, avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Mince, désolé, faut que j'me dépêche, je suis déjà en retard, et mon père va... A plus tard !

Kelly et Matt saluèrent l'adolescent, puis continuèrent à discuter, tout sourire.

\- Alors la mongole, on drague le monstre ? ricana Bradley, récoltant un regard noir de la jeune blonde.

\- Viens, on s'en va, sinon je vais faire un carnage, grogna Kelly, tirant Matt par le bras. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi si tu v-

\- NON ! coupa durement l'adolescent, avant de s'excuser. C'est juste que... Tu sais, ma maison est pas très bien rangée et... Voilà.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta famille, rassura Kelly. J'ai déjà vu ta maman, et elle a l'air très gentille. Mais soit, si tu ne te sens pas encore de me la présenter, je saurais rester patiente. Le jour où tu seras prêt, fais-moi signe !

Sur ces mots, l'adolescente fit demi-tour après un dernier au-revoir enjoué. Matt n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait une amie en une journée. Amie était un bien grand mot, mais pour lui, cette nouvelle personne était importante pour lui, il le sentait. Sur le chemin du retour, traversant la forêt, il retrouva son père qui le regardait en biais.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi les autres élèves ne l'aiment pas, expliqua Matt. Elle est gentille, douce, et jolie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était gravement malade, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Ça s'appelle l'épilepsie, affirma Deucalion, qui venait de reprendre forme humaine. Pour faire simple, l'épilepsie est une maladie neurologique qui se traduit par une activité électrique anormale du cerveau. Ça engendre des malaises, des spasmes... C'est assez effrayant à voir, mais c'est pire pour le malade, qui ne contrôle plus rien.

\- On peut en mourir ? s'enquit Matt, inquiet.

Deucalion ne répondit pas, car son fils connaissait la réponse. Il avait déjà réfléchi à l'idée de mordre la jeune fille pour la sauver de ce terrible fardeau, mais il avait senti que ça ne marcherait pas. Oh, non pas que Kelly ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien, mais Deucalion sentait que s'il la mordait, il empêcherait un évènement important d'arriver.

Les semaines passèrent, pendant lesquels Matt avait continué d'aller au lycée. Malgré quelques remarques désobligeantes de certains élèves, il avait réussi le pari fou de se fondre dans la masse. Kelly et Camden faisait parti de son cercle d'amis, créant le trio des Monstres, comme certains crétins aimaient les appeler. Mais Matt s'en fichait, préférant se jouer de ce nom.

Un jour qu'il prenait ses amis en photos, Camden remarqua quelque chose, et en fit part à son ami.

\- Dis Matt, pourquoi tu utilises toujours le même œil pour photographier ? Je sais que tu y vois, alors...

\- C'est vrai, ça... Tu nous as toujours dit qu'il fonctionnait comme l'autre. Oh, désolé, c'est peut-être pas une question à poser...

Mais Matt ne se sentit pas vexé. Au contraire, il trouva que la question était intrigante. Il est vrai qu'il ne se servait presque jamais de son œil atrophié. Pas qu'il n'y voyait pas avec, mais il n'avait jamais fait de différence. Amusé, il présenta son appareil photo devant son œil, et ferma l'autre.

\- Ne bougez plus...

Et plus aucun ne sortit de la bouche du jeune photographe. Car ce qu'il voyait dans l'objectif était pas normal. Matt jeta son appareil au sol, effrayé. Il entendit Kelly lui parler, mais il n'entendait plus rien. L'image ne voulait pas le quitter, comme imprimer sur sa rétine.

Une gifle le fit sortir de son hébétude.

\- Eh mon pote ! Allez, respire ! s'inquiéta Camden, le visage de son ami proche du sien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! s'enquit Kelly, l'appareil miraculeusement intact dans ses mains. On est si moche sur la photo ?

\- Je dois rentrer, coupa Matt, le visage livide.

Tout en faisant fi des appels de ses amis, il fonça droit vers sa maison, l'estomac noué, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il entra en trombe dans la grande demeure, et s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

...

\- Il se réveille.

Matt ouvrit lentement les yeux, la tête légèrement douloureuse. Il sentit une main se poser sur son front, et reconnut la douceur de sa mère. Il se redressa, son regard se posant sur sa mère. Et sur Camden.

\- Je... Je t'ai suivi, quand t'as pété un plomb et... Kelly ne sait rien.

Matt fronça les sourcils, puis remarqua la présence de son père. En loup. Oh non.

\- C'est cool mec, j'veux dire... Wow ! C'est flippant, mais ça va. Enfin je crois. Mais comment... Non. Attends.

\- Il sait tout, affirma Jennifer, apportant un verre d'eau à son fils. Tu avais oublié ton appareil photo, et il t'as suivi pour te le rendre. Mais quand tu t'es écroulé au sol, Camden a voulu s'approcher et... Disons que ton père à l'esprit très protecteur.

Camden raconta alors comment il s'était retrouvé face à un énorme loup noir enragé.

-_ Matt ! Attends ! T'as oublié ton appareil !_

_Camden courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais Matt avait pris beaucoup d'avance. Arrivé près de la grande demeure, il s'arrêta, un long frisson le parcourant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette maison avait quelque chose d'étrange, de sinistre. Pourtant, le jardin était sublime, tout avait été réparé, et les oiseaux chantaient gaiement._

_Camden entra, et trouva son ami allongé au sol, inconscient. Il fonça droit sur lui, la respiration saccadée. Mais un grognement le fit se figer. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un hurlement de pur terreur sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un loup monstrueux. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'il se tenait debout. Comment un loup pouvait se tenir droit comme un homme ?_

_Camden se leva lentement, la peur au ventre. Il regardait cette... chose face à lui, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il faisait face à un... un loup-garou ! Ca ne devait pas exister, si ? L'adolescent reprit ses esprits en se rappelant la présence de son ami au sol._

_Et si la bête l'attaquait ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Son regard toujours rivé sur le lycan, Camden s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Matt. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à la bête, qui se mit à rugir avec violence, levant une patte griffue vers le plus jeune._

_\- DEUCALION ! ARRÊTE !_

_Camden se tourna de nouveau, et remarqua une femme au visage barré de cicatrices. Celle-ci s'approcha du loup et posa sa main sur son museau, semblant le calmer instantanément._

_\- Reste calme, il ne te fera pas de mal, sourit la femme, promenant ses mains sur le torse de Matt. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Camden. Je suis Jennifer, la maman de Matt._

_\- J-je... Il..., tenta l'adolescent, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Il a pris une photo de nous, et il a eu l'air d'avoir peur._

_\- On va le mettre dans son lit, affirma Jennifer, regardant le loup. Il est prêt, vas-y._

_Et sous le regard ébahi de Camden, la bête aux pelage noir prit la forme d'un homme. Nu. Ce dernier enfila un pantalon qui traînait, puis prit Matt dans ses bras et le transporta dans une chambre. Jennifer posa sa main sur le front de son fils et ferma les yeux quelques instants._

_\- Bien, il va dormir un peu, tout va bien, sourit-elle, puis se tourna vers Camden. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Matt t'a raconté une partie une de notre histoire, je vais te conter le reste. Si tu as peur, que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité, ou que tu préfères tout oublier, je ferais tout pour ça. Tu es prêt ?_

\- Et t'es resté ? s'étonna Matt, regardant son ami qui semblait calme.

\- Il a hurlé, pleuré, rit, vomit, mais dans l'ensemble, je trouve qu'il s'est montré très courageux, affirma Deucalion, un sourire en coin.

Matt regarda Camden, encore un peu inquiet. Sur le coup, son ami avait l'air de prendre tout ça avec sérénité. Mais par la suite, que se passerait-il ? Allait-il en parler à tout le monde ? Matt n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre sache la vérité sur sa famille. Chacun avait vécu son lot d'horreur, Matt ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent exposés à la haine des autres et-

\- Tu réfléchis trop mon pote ! gronda Camden, le bousculant légèrement. C'est cool pour moi. J'veux dire, ta mère t'as ramené à la vie, et ton père est une créature mythique, et toi... Tu restes mon ami, même en tant que zombie...

Matt le frappa à l'épaule, mais ne put que sourire en voyant son ami rire de bon cœur. Si ses parents avaient jugé bon de tout lui raconter, il savait qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Mais qu'en serait-il pour Kelly ? Comprendrait-elle la situation ? Elle était sa meilleure amie, au même titre que Camden et-

\- On y pensera plus tard, affirma Jennifer, connaissant les pensées de son fils. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé quand tu as pris la photo.

Matt hésita. Comment raconter ce que son œil avait vu ? Parce qu'il le savait, ce n'était pas normal, et il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant. La coïncidence était trop forte pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre cet œil "ressuscité" et ce qu'il avait vu au moment de la prise de la photo. Il souffla lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je... Je t'ai vu Camden. Tu avais le visage couvert d'hématomes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Je suis tellement contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre !  
Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
